Sandrine
Habits: 'noun '''french translation: '''habitudes '''source image :'http://i.imgur.com/kl46p.jpg '''Where i found the word: survey exemples: '''the habits of my friends is very strange. The habits of my brother is not normal. '''definition: '''a usual way of behaving : something that a person does often in a regular and repeated way '''Own: '''verbe '''French translation: propre Source image: '''http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2011/01/own-network-preview.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''survey '''exemples: My own cat dead yesterday. I own car is red. Definition: 'used to express immediate or direct kinship own son> own sister> '''Habits: '''Noun '''French translation: '''Habitude '''Source image:'http://www.startupist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/habits.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''survey '''Exemples: '''I habits to do snow. I have the habits to do all my homework. '''Definition: '''a usual way of behaving : something that a person does often in a regular and repeated way. '''consumption: '''noun '''french translation: '''consaumation '''Source image: '''http://www.12manage.com/images/picture_consumption_behavior.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''survey '''Exemples: '''I have a consumption of car. I have a consumtpion of a cats. '''Definition: '''use by a particular group of people '''Survey: verbe French translation: 'enquête '''Source image:'http://www.samuelmerritt.edu/kc_upload/images/Survey-2316704.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''survey '''Exemples: i have survey for you. I do a survey for the childrent. Definition: 'to look at and examine all parts of (something) '''Scarf:'Noun 'French translation: '''foulard '''source image:'http://www.homeeducatormom.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/orange-scarf1.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''survey '''exemples: '''I have a scarf. Do you have a scarf. '''Definition; '''either of the chamfered or cutaway ends that fit together to form a scarf joint '''Team: '''noun '''French translation:Équipe Source image: 'http://prod.static.patriots.clubs.nfl.com/nfl-assets/img/gbl-ico-team/NE/logos/home/large.png '''Where i found the word: '''Survey '''Exemples: '''I'am in your team. What is your team. '''Definition:'a group of people who compete in a sport, game, etc., against another group. '''Halftime: '''Noun '''French translation: '''Mi-temps '''Source image: 'Where i found the word: '''Survey '''Exemples: '''Is it the halftime. How much time rest after de halftime. '''Definition: '''the period of rest between the end of the first half and the beginning of the second half in games like football and basketball. '''Show: '''noun '''French translation: '''Spectacle '''Source image:'http://www.aquatic-show.com/medias/images/bg_feed4.jpg 'Where i found the word: '''Survey '''Exemples: '''Where is the show. '''Definition:'to cause or allow (something) to be seen '''Points: '''Noun '''French translation: '''Point '''Source image: '''http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/60/Final_Score_Andy_Roddick_vs_Saulnier.jpg '''Where i found the word: '''Survey '''exemples: '''I have two point. Do you have a point? '''Definition: '''an idea that you try to make other people accept or understand Gnaw: noun french translation: ronger where i found the word: Cruise Exemples: why do you gnaw your nails. You gnaw your nail. Definition: bite or chew on with the teeth refill: noun french translation: remplir where i found the word: movie exemples: I refill your tumbler. Do you refill my tumbler. definition: to become full light bulb: noun french translation: ampoule where i found the word: movie exemples: I broke my light bulb. Do you have a light bulb. definition: an electric lamp key: noun french transationn: cléf where i found the word: movie exemples: where is my key. Do you saw my key? definition: a usually metal instrument by which the bolt of a lock is turned earphone: noun French translation: écouteur where found the word: movie exemples: Do you saw my earphone? Do you have a earphone?